Some people are alike but not the same
by Paradise-wolves
Summary: Yuuko thinks about how people have been affected lately. SPOILERS of recent chapters


**Disclaimer:** CLAMP owns everything  
**Notes: **I've started posting a few random writings on my Livejournal i'll use it to try out new ideas and for beta testing. 

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

_There is no coincidence in the world._

_What is there is 'Hitsuzen'._

The rain was falling again, just like it did when they first came to the shop that day. The day that group had given up precious items, their _souls, _to have their wishes granted.

A lot had happened since that day, for both the travellers and those on this world. Both had tragedies and in one case things were clearing up, in the other things were getting far worse.

Watanuki had grown a lot since the day he first came into the shop. He grew used to having people care about them and gave up his old life to start a new one. His near-death experience had probably brought him closer to Himawari and Doumeki no matter what he said.

It was this attribute that made Watanuki a far better man in his young age than the magician from Celes.

Yuuko twirled her glass of wine and stared out the window to watch the water drip down. The rain always was a reminded of tears to her.

She'd last talked to the travellers while they were in Acid Tokyo, despite the risk the group were still carrying on.

Sakura had matured a lot in such a small time, ever feather brought her more energy and will power, and she truly was like her father in some ways.

The princess had almost 'grown' in front of her eyes; she'd started as a lifeless shell and had grown into the brave girl she was now. She'd even helped Watanuki in one way.

The princess now seemed to be the only thing keeping the group together.

Syaoran, he was a good one, no longer trapped in his tube prison. He'd paid for part of Watanuki's life and for that he'd already proved his trust in her eyes. Of course even she knew that he'd have a hard time fitting in.

The boy had just turned up and attacked _their _Syaoran for no real reason it seemed. Yuuko knew from the beginning and she was sure that others knew it aswell.

Kurogane had lost almost everything that made him who he was the last time she'd spoken to him. He was quiet and almost broken.

He'd shortened his life to save another and not even gotten a thank-you in return. He'd told Fai that he needed to start trusting people, he'd gone out of his way countless times and the magician still hadn't noticed.

Yuuko was actually amazed at how thoughtful he could be at times.

Yuuko had spoken to Fai on his own after he'd woken up. She knew he was upset and could think up a million guess why he would be.

Fai had said he'd 'crossed the line' and that he didn't want people close. Considering his background it wasn't unusual that he should want that, after all he'd been through.

In some ways he was like Watanuki, both would rather depend on themselves and not get anyone involved than ask for help.

Everything was Hitsuzen and meant to happen. Yet the future was still unclear whether they would _all _end up alright. She was certain Sakura and Syaoran would, Mokona too, but Fai and Kurogane were a mystery.

"Yuuko?" A dark creature mumbled as it rubbed the sleep out of its eyes. "You still up?"

"Yes Mokona…I was just thinking about our friends." The witch replied before finishing her glass.

"Mokona is upset…it called me earlier. It said that Fai and Kurogane were arguing." The creature tilted its head slightly. "It said it was scared they were going to fight."

"When was that?" Yuuko asked turning her full attention to Mokona.

"This morning." The fluff ball paused for a few seconds, "Its called a little while ago and said that Kurogane has come back with several wounds and bruises but Fai was missing."

"Fai D. Flowright…" Yuuko muttered looking back outside, "You really don't know what you're getting yourself into if you stay alone. I hope for the sake of the people around you that you can learn to trust."

"Right." Mokona added and jumped onto the window ledge.

"Well Mokona I think we have some people to contact lets get Watanuki up first." Yuuko stretched and picked up her companion before leaving the room.

A bowl of water was in the middle of the now empty room with a few pieces of paper floating on the surface.

"_I want to be loved." – A special wish to be granted for Fai._


End file.
